


Five Years

by blackbirdjeid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/blackbirdjeid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years is a long time to not see someone and in that time things change a great deal that it is like you hardly know the person you feel in love with. Criminal Minds story. Jeid to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I am hopeful about this story for some odd reason. I have never been as hopeful about writing a multi-chapter story before than I am with this one.

"Life changes fast. Life changes in the instant. You sit down to dinner and life as you know it ends." Joan Didion

 

Five years, that is how long it had been since Spencer and JJ had seen each other. The day that they last saw each other was filled with heartfelt tear shedding and pain as they went with two different agents that would be putting them in the Witness Protection Program until the unsub was caught. The boss, Erin Strauss, had told them that it should not take long for everything to blow over and they would be back to work.

 

In the five years that JJ spent buried under piles of paperwork, backstops, and name changes she was now finally settled in as Mary Sue Redline, who bakes for a living. Mary Sue Redline had one child named Henry Spencer Redline while Jennifer Jareau had no children and that was how it would have to say until everything was safe.

 

JJ pulled a batch of fresh cookies out of the oven and set the tray on one of the big counters in her bakery. Her son sitting by the cooled cookies that he would be taking to pre-school the next day because his teacher was making it a fun last day of pre-school for all the four year olds in the class. "Henry, what colors are you wanting to make the cookies?" she asks as she went to get the homemade frosting and plastic knives to spread the frosting onto the cookies. When she came back she set everything down.

 

"Pink, blue, green, yellow." Henry cheers to his mother as he stared at the cookies in front of him. When his mother finally allowed him to be busy decorating the cookies he was happy. He spent the time with the first five cookies telling his mother who they would be for and how he only wanted his friends to have a certain cookie.

 

JJ shook her head as she sat on a stool watching her dirty blond haired son frost cookies. Her life changed a hell of a lot in the past five years and some of it was for the good and some of it was not. She was proud to have a son with the man she loved and was raising him on her own because she did not know where Spencer was in the world and he did not know where she was. Where was she? Boston, Massachusetts.

 

Someone walked into the front of the store and went up to the front The man was tall, brown eyes, and neatly cut hair, wearing a suit made of decent material. He looked professional at least. Looking around to make sure that no one else was in the room before he spoke. "Jennifer Jareau." he called out, his voice familiar.

 

JJ's head snapped up at the voice and the name that she had not heard in more than five years. She had been undercover with Spencer for three years before that so it had been eight years since that name was really her own name and not just some distant memory that it now was. "You stay right here sweetie. Don't move." she tells Henry before she went out of the back room and into the area that people could order their goodies and then sit and eat them before going on about their day. "I don't know who you a..." she started before she made it to the front to see the man standing there. Her old boss, the one that worked at the BAU with her. "Hotch..." she could not form any other words to explain how shocked she was to see him standing in her bakery.

 

"You are safe now." Hotch tells her as he looked through the cakes and cookies that he could buy while he was here. "He was is dead and so are the few people he worked with. You are safe to come back to work."

 

JJ sighs as she grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the display of cookies that Hotch was looking through. "Here, try this. I'll send you a box of goodies for the team to eat with you."

"Are you coming back?" Hotch asks as he took the cookie from his old teammate handed him to try. Pulling a small piece off with his fingers and placing it on his mouth, letting the soft cookie with chocolate melt in his mouth.

 

"Of course I am coming back to be close to the team but working with the BAU is something I have to drink about." JJ had to think about her son now and could not just make such a big decision about going back to work as a FBI agent when she could die and leave her son behind without anyone really there for him that he could trust.

 

"You have a month to tell Strauss if you wish to come back before the job will be taken by a full time agent." Hotch did not want to see his agent no longer be on his team after this whole mess was over but he understood that people change a whole lot in five years. Pulling out his wallet to pay for the cookie. "How much do I owe you?"

 

"Nothing, it's free." JJ shook her hand and head at him. "It's on the house."

 

Hotch nods. "Papers will be at your house by the time you go home to fill out and then you have a week to get everything packed up because the moving trucks will be at your place at eight in the morning on Sunday. Plane to catch at one pm. There are two tickets for that plane ride." he assures her without letting her know where he knew that she would be needing two tickets for.

 

"Thank you." JJ waved a small wave before she went back into the back to finish icing the cookies that her son would be giving to his class.

 

That sunday she was on that plane with her son beside her. She sat on the plane spending the time thinking about how much her life had changed and how she was no longer the agent she was back then. Agent Jennifer Jareau of before had no children and could do what she wanted with herself for the most part but this new agent could not do such things, could not be so reckless as she could have been before. JJ knew she would pass the tests to be an agent again with ease because she still worked out and kept up with all of the needs she had back then for the off chance that she would be back with the BAU someday.

 

Unpacking did not really start happening at her new place until Tuesday morning when she woke early to start unpacking the kitchen. After she unpacked the kitchen it was time to get her son up and go to the BAU to see Strauss.

JJ woke her son up with kisses to the forehead and cheeks. "Time to get up sweetie." she whispers watching Henry's eyes flutter open as he tries to think of where he was. "You are alright."

Dressed, teeth brushed, and shoes on before it even hit the next hour mark. JJ stopped to get Henry a breakfast sandwich from Starbucks and herself a coffee before heading to the BAU. She had to get a visitor pass but it was not as bad as she thought it was going to be.

The Bullpen was quite when she walked in with her son close beside her. It was like everyone that worked in the bullpen was shocked to see her alive. Whispers came about once the final ounces of shock were washed away from almost everyone but the heads of the BAU.

Garcia was the first to run and hug her, scaring Henry and making him hide behind his mother's legs.

 

"Oh my gosh, you look so...wow. How are you? Who is the cutie pie behind you?"

 

JJ hugged back before she turned around to Henry and whispering that she was safe. Once she had her son in her arms and her coffee in Garcia's hands she answered the two questions at hand along with adding a question of her own. "I am doing well, this is my son named Henry." she scanned the people looking for the one man she was hoping to see. "Is Spence hear yet?"

 

Garcia shook her head no before she went back to watching the child in JJ's arms.

 

A familiar voice came from behind JJ. "Hello everybody."


	2. It's a date

JJ turned around to see the one and only Spencer Reid standing there behind her, his eyes glued on the child in her arms as if he was trying to do the math to see if that could even be his child. When their eyes meet for the first time in five years it brought back all of the emotions that had been held back since they even went undercover. At first both of them had tried to pretend that the feelings they felt for each other were just because of being on assignment together but they both realized after a while that once their mission was over there would be no way to just go back to being just friends.

"Henry, this is Spencer." JJ whispers to her son hoping his little mind would put the words she had told him to work but she knew it was unlikely that he would put Spencer, daddy, and the man in front of him together. Sure enough though the blond child was over by Spencer's legs in a blink of an eye.

Spencer bent down to Henry and opened his arms to hug the child. He knew who the child was for he did the math. JJ had to have been pregnant before they were placed into witness protection for it made the most sense and if what made sense was true that would mean the little boy shared his dna.

The BAU members (Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, Hotch) all managed to sneak out of the room without the pair noticing. After five years away from each other it made sense to allow them some time along to talk things over.

"How have you been?" JJ asks as she took a set in her old chair at the round table. Her eyes never left her son though for she could not allow herself the freedom of relaxing completely and had not been able to do so since before he was born.

"I have been good given the circumstances." Spencer picked Henry up and walked over to his old seat and sat down. 

Henry stared up at his father with a face full of wonder. He did not really know who this man was but clearly his mommy did. He knew the man's name but that was it. "Mommy." he whines.

Spencer looked at JJ with worry, "did I hurt him? I didn't mean too.." 

JJ chuckles as she shook her head. "No, he is just not used to other people and adult males as well."

Spencer tried to understand what JJ had meant by not used to adult males. He tried not to worry about that but he could not ask any questions about it either for Henry was able to understand little bits and pieces of the conversation at least. 

JJ stood from her seat and went over to the boys, bending down and taking her son's head in her hands, she placed a warm kiss to his forehead. "It's alright, my baby Cello."

Henry giggles at his mother, suddenly the worry that he had went away when his mother called him her baby Cello. He did not know what a Cello was but it still made him smile and feel safe to have that nickname.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Spencer asks as he bounced Henry up and down on his knee after JJ removed her hands from his cheeks.

"I was thinking I would take Henry to the park." JJ shrugs, she really had not thought much about her plans for the weekend. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." Spencer nods, he was excited to spend time with his son and maybe see if a spark was still there between him and JJ.

"Saturday, be at my place around nine am?" JJ asks biting at her lip, she felt like she was going on her first date ever.

"I'll be there." Spencer would get her address from Garcia later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This is short and I am sorry for leaving you all hanging for longer than I expected but hopefully writing will come more often. Comment and as always feel free to let me know what you guys want to happen. Follow me on social media if you want as well. Love seeing your ideas and comments! Once again sorry for being slow with updates. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Jennifer


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip the underlined part if you can not handle abuse for your own safety I am putting the warning here to protect you guys. 
> 
> Hey guys! This is one of the longest chapters I think of this story so far! So excited to share this with you because it does leave a little cliffhanger because you don't know what is going to happen next, you don't know if they will pull away and go their separate ways or anything and that is what I wanted. Tell me what you think is going to happen, give suggests for the story, tell me your thoughts on what has happened so far! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this update because I enjoyed writing this chapter!

 

JJ's Dream: 

Issac stood in front of JJ shaking his head. "I told you to have dinner on the table when I came home. Why don't you listen?" His voice was rough and the blonde was already shaking waiting for a slap across the face that came moments later. "Next time I come home dinner better be ready for me."

JJ just stood their for a few minutes before she went to work cooking dinner for the man that she claimed to love. She wanted to leave him but she could not raise her son without his help, he was a good man just troubled.  She fell for him at a party that one of her friends in town invited her to.  She thought Issac was the one for her because he understood that her son would come first and he had been there for the birth of her son. The abuse was something she thought she had to put up with because she could not raise her little boy without Issac and he always said that he did not mean it afterwards.  

After making dinner and eating it trying to be careful not to upset Issac but of course just the slightest thing could set him off and the next thing was when she put her son to bed and came back out to the living room to find him going through her phone.    
  


"Who is this Micheal?" Issac asks with a growl as he stood up from his place on the couch. "He is asking you to go to lunch with him? You sleeping with him?"

"Issac, of course not! Micheal is just a friend! He has a son around Henry's age and Henry loves to play with his son." JJ tried not to show her fear as Issac walked closer to her and grabbed a hold of both her arms tight enough that she would no doubt have a bruise in the morning. 

"You are sleeping with him! You slut!" Issac pushed his girlfriend to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. "You are fucking cheating on me! You will pay for it!" JJ let out a scream but that only made things worse for her.

Dream Ends

JJ woke panting and a thick layer of sweat on her delicate skin. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 8 am and that meant she had to get ready before she woke her son up today because this was the day that they would be going to the park with Spencer. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Getting up and making her way to the bathroom. She decided to take a quick shower so she stripped down to nothing and turned on the water. Once she stepped inside and closed the door she stood there in the shower letting the tears fall from the nightmare she had. How screwed up her life had became when Spencer and her were put into Witness Protection. Now she was back and still felt feelings for the man that she had a son with but he would not want a messed up person like herself, she was weak, or that is what she told herself at least.

Her shower was done in 15 minutes and she throws on some old blue jeans and a t-shirt before going to her son's room and waking him up. When his little eyes met hers she could not help the smile that came across her face. "Hey baby, you ready to get up?"

Henry shook his head no at his mother before turning away and covering his little head.

"That's to bad, today is the day we are going to the park and seeing your father but if you don't want to go..." JJ watched as her son quickly jumped out of bed and went to his dresser. She helped him into a t-shirt and blue jeans before they went to the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal. 

Spencer was right on time when the two blondes came to the door with a smile on their faces. "Are you guys ready to go?" 

"Yeah," JJ nods slowly as she smiled softly. She readjusted the bag that she had with her so that she would be more comfortable before she offered her hand out to her son.

Henry looked up at his mother for a moment before shaking his head. "I a big boy."

"Yes you are but I think you should hold your mother's hand." Spencer tells his son with a soft smile. Henry did as his father suggested. JJ handed her keys to Spencer and asked if he could lock the front door for her.

At the park:

Henry ran right to the swings and begged for his daddy to push him and of course his father could not tell him no doubt a simple request so he pushed his son on the swing.

"You two are adorable." JJ tells them as she laughed at how happy her child was with his father. A part of her felt bad that Spencer missed so much of Henry's life but it had been for their safety and if it had been safe for them to be a family back then they would have been.

"Henry's the adorable one, not me." Spencer pushed his son against on the swing. "Right Henry?"

"Right!" Henry cried out between giggles. "Higher daddy! Higher!"

"Just a little higher." Spencer tells Henry, he was already going a decent amount in height but just a little more would not be that bad. 

JJ shook her head. "Henry, after you are done on the swing we need to put sunscreen on you." She knew her son did not like that part but if he wanted to continue to play on the playground then he would be putting sunscreen on.

Henry pops out his lower lip as he turned to his head toward his mother. He shook his head, "No mommy."

"Yes mommy." JJ said as she bent down and dug through the bag she brought with her for the sunscreen. She asked Spencer to stop pushing the swing so that way she could put sunscreen Henry. Applying sunscreen onto their son's body before she did her arms, face, and chest. She offered the sunscreen to Spencer, who did the same thing. It was better to be an example for Henry so that way hopefully the next time would not be hard to get him to put it on. Of course the boy sat on the swing pouting but did not scream or cry.

After a long day of playing they all went back to JJ's place and before they even got home Henry was asleep on Spencer's shoulder. Opening the door JJ whispered to Spencer where Henry's room was at and watched as Spencer went down the hall and put Henry into his bed. 

Spencer placed a kiss to his son's forehead. "Sleep tight buddy. Daddy loves you." he whispers before going over and turning on the nightlight and shut the door. He came back out to find JJ in the kitchen getting two glasses of wine poured.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Spencer asks as he came into the kitchen. The blonde jumped and turned around to face him. "Hey, sorry, did not mean to scare you."

"It's fine. Just was not expecting you to come back so soon." JJ chuckles nervously before she handed him a glass of wine.

"Thank you." Spencer whispers. "So, how have you been?"

"Great." JJ lies, "Life has been great."

"You are a terrible liar." Spencer whispers into her ear.

"Maybe you should spank me." JJ giggles not realizing what she had just said.

Spencer chuckles pulling away and shakes his head. "Not tonight."

"Not tonight what?" JJ asks confused before she realized what she had said. "Oh my god. I am so sorry." She blushed deeply as she looked anywhere but his face. She was sort of kinky and that was something that both her and Spencer shared, a love to explore sexually, physically, and mentally. It was not always easy for them to each other but after spending so much time apart from one another and having a son together it seemed sort of easier to be close.

"Don't worry about it JJ." Spencer tells her before taking a sip of wine.

"Hard not to worry about it."

Three hours had passed before either of the adults even noticed that it was getting late. Spencer stood up from the couch. "I should probably get going. See you at work Monday?"

"Spence, wait." JJ said as she followed him to the door. Spencer turned around to face her and was met with JJ's face inches from his. The tension built before both of them started to make out right in front of the door. 


End file.
